Total Drama Boot Camp
by AaronwillWin
Summary: Please Review. When Chris is gone who is left to host total Drama? Leave it to Chef to whip all the ungrateful teens into shape. With 20 contestants, 10 returning and 10 never before seen, who will outlive the others for 2,000,000 dollars? Military inspired challenges! Takes place after Pahkitew Island
1. Episode One: Welcome Cadets

Ep. 1 Welcome Cadets

Chef: Hello welps and welcome to Total Drama Boot Camp. I am your new and improved host Commander Chef. 20 Cadets will join me this summer and compete for the chance to win 2 million dollars. 10 of these cadets will be Chris old crew of misfit maggots and 10 of these cadets will be new and unproven losers.

(Chef looks off into the distance and sees multiple military jeeps pulling into the drive of their new home)

Chef: Here come the cadets now. Starting with the veterans we have Private Duncan.

Duncan: Private... Why are you calling me, wait Chef is that you? Why are we blindfolded.

Chef: Because you are in a highly classified military base.

Duncan: Military, can I just quit now.

Chef: No maggot you can't! Next up we have the guy with multiple personalities Mike.

Mike: Technically Chef, I don't have multiple personalities anymore.

Chef: Are you back talking me soldier?!

Mike: Umm... No Sir!

Chef: That's what I thought. Next up we have everyone's favorite Goth, Gwen.

Gwen: Get this blindfold off of me now!

(Two interns dressed in a military uniform remove the blindfold from Gewn's eyes)

Chef: Feel better now welp.

Gwen: Chef where is Chris.

Chef: Oh you will find out soon enough. Now no more questions.

Gwen: Yeah whatever.

Chef: Our fourth contestant is Cody.

Cody: Please Chef tell me you know who is not here. Please!

Chef: By that I hope your not talking about our 5th Cadet Siearra.

Siearra: Ehhhhhh! Cody!

(Siearra runs up and squeezes Cody)

Cody: Why?

Chef: Because I can, next we have Heather.

Heather: Gross it smell like old sweaty men.

Chef: That's the smell of pride Heather.

Heather: If that's what pride smells like then I don't want any.

Chef: Next we have Zoie.

Zoie: Mike!

Mike: Zoie!

(Mike and Zoie run up and kiss each other)

Chef: Enough!

(Chef blows his whistle sharply)

Chef: We will not have any kissing, or hugging, of loving of any kind this year. Next up we have Courtney.

Courtney: This year I win and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way.

Chef: Yeah you say that every year Courtney.

Courtney: But this year is different.

Chef: Next we have Shawn.

Shawn: I smell Zombies!

Chef: Shawn listen, your the only camper returning from Total Drama Pahkitew Island so the best thing to do is try to make friends with the other contestants which means drop the zombie act and good luck. Ok the last of Chris's pathetic cadets is Trent.

Trent: Hey guys it's been a while.

Chef: Not long enough, now fall in line. Some new friends are here to join us.

(10 new contestants, all cuffed together and wearing orange jumpsuits are brought to Chef)

Chef: How do those chains feel ladies?

Aaron: Is this even Legal?

Chef: Ah Aaron, you signed the contract. That means I own you now.

Aaron: That's called slavery Chef.

Hector: Derrick dude get off my shoes

Derrick: Well get out of my way then Hector. What the heck kind of name is that anyways.

Hector: Oh don't you talk about my name

Derrick: Or what?

(Hector and Derrick fight in their chains before Chef breaks them up)

Chef: You boys will have plenty of time to kill each other once the competition starts.

Duncan: Woah Chef did you just say kill?

Chef: Anyways… where was I. Oh yeah. Here we have the new Cadets joining the competition. Aaron, Derrick, and Hector have already introduced themselves. Next we have Tonya

Tonya: Heya peoples

Chef: Zack, Lane, and Josh… the triplets.

Zack: Chef could you please not call us that.

Josh: Yeah we are three different people

Chef: I call you what I want to call you meat head.

Emily: Kind of mean don't you think Chef.

Chef: I have not introduced you yet Emily

Emily: Then introduce me

Chef: Ugh. We also have Emily and her best friend Rebecca

Rebecca: You can just call me Becca

Chef: Well I think that covers everybody.

Heather: What about him?

(Heather points to one more cadet with his head covered in a bag, Chef removes the bag to show Chris)

All: Chris?

Chris: So they really did give you the job, good job Chef.

Chef: Quiet magget

Chris: Whoa pal whats wrong

Chef: Were not friends Chris, you're just one of my cadets.

Trent: Does that mean what i think it means?

Chef: Chris is a contestant in this Season of Total Drama

Chris: I am not… i cant

Chef: You are now shut up and listen as I put you into teams.

Duncan: Why do we always need teams. Why can't we just do things ourselves.

Chef: Because there is no I in military.

Cody: Actually there is two Chef.

Chef: two as in two teams peepsqueak. Now listen up. The two teams will be Team Boom and Team Bang.

Chris: Thats the best names you got Chef?

Chef: Im the host Chris, not you, and you can be the first member on Team Boom.

Chris: Your Kidding me right. Come one chef how long we been friends?

Chef: Too long, joining Chris will be Duncan, Heather, Emily, Hector, Zoie, Shawn and the triplets.

Zoie: No, me and Mike need to be on a team.

Chef: Sorry girl but Mike is on Team Bang along with Gwen, Cody, Siearra, Courtney, Trent, Aaron, Tonya, Derrick, and Rebecca.

Rebecca: But Emily is my best friend.

Aaron: Dont worry Becca, Ill be your friend.

Rebecca: Oh thanks.

Chef: I don't care if your best friends, lovers, or brother these are the teams.

Lane: Actually Chef you keep the brothers together.

Chef: I dont care!

Derrick: Yo bro chill.

Chef: I need to cool off. Take time to get to know your team and ill be back in five with your first challenge.

(Chef leaves, Team Boom talks)

Chris: So ummm guys, how you been?

Duncan: Chris, Chris, Chris… you finally get to feel what its like to participate on this show.

Chris: Im not happy about it either.

Heather: Oh i'm overjoyed. You should know what it feels like.

Emily: He does deserve to know what he put you guys through in the previous seasons.

Heather: See, this girl gets it.

Heather (Confession): Is this camera on? Oh good. We were told to put our secret thoughts onto this camera so ugh… I want Emily in an alliance with me. She is a new girl and I have a team of people who dont like me. I need any help I can get.

Chris (Confessions): I can't believe i am a contestant on my own show. But I guess 2 mill never hurts.

(Team Bang Talk)

Courtney: This team needs a leader and that should be me.

Gwen: And why exactly is that?

Courtney: I obviously have the most leadership skills here.

Trent: But Gwen has more experience, she has been in more seasons of Total Drama then all of us..

Courtney: That… thats not true.

Cody: It actually is Courtney.

Siearra: Codys right.. He is always right.

(Siearra hugs Cody tight)

Cody: Not… always… cant… breath

Aaron: Courtney and Gwen should both be in charge.

Courtney and Gwen: What?!

Aaron: You two know more about this competition then anyone. With Courtney's leadership skills and Gwen's experience we could be the best team around.

Tonya: Thats not a bad idea.

Derrick: Not bad at all.

Gwen: I guess I could do that if Courtney can

Courtney: Just… don't slow me down

Trent: Nice work Aaron. You don't know what kind of fight you just avoided.

(Chef finally returns)

Chef: Attention Cadets!

Duncan: What now

Chef: I have returned with your first challenge.

Hector: Oh cool, what is it?

Hector (Confession): As if I cared. I don't plan on winning many challenges. I know what your thinking and winning is suppose to be the goal. But I am looking to take down my team from the inside. Just got to decide on who to take out first

Chef: In the military what is the most important thing

Rebecca: Teamwork?

Emily: Nice guess Becca, but I think he is talking about shelter. Every season starts with contestants being showed to their living area.

Chef: You're both wrong. And in the military there is no sleeping shelters, you sleep in the dirt.

Heather: You're kidding right?

Chef: Haha no. The most important thing in the military is weapons. So you can defend against…

Shawn: ZOMBIES!

Duncan: Shut up you half Witt

Duncan (Confessions): Ok the Shawn kid kind of freaks me out. All this talk about zombies is crazy

Hector (Confession): I see Duncan is not to friendly with Shawn. This could be used to my advantage.

Chef: I have two GPS which lead to two different Weapon Crates. One for Team Boom and the other for Team Bang. The first Team to follow the GPS through the Johan Forest to find their crates will be safe from elimination. Team captains come grab your teams GPS.

(Team Boom has Duncan go grab the GPS)

Chris: What makes you team captain?

Duncan: Because I grabbed the GPS first.

(Courtney and Gwen both walk up to grab a GPS for Team Bang)

Chef: Only one captain girls

(Courtney and Gwen stare at each other, after some time Aaron grabs the GPS)

Aaron: I'll just hold it for you girls alright.

Chef: Teams you may now find the Weapons Crates for your team. GO!

(Team Boom runs through the Johan Forest with Duncan using the GPS)

Duncan: Keep up or ill leave you behind

Chef (Intercoms): No Duncan, there is no leaving a man behind in the military. Your entire team must make it to the weapons crate to win. And it looks like two of your men are already missing.

Duncan: Already missing?

Josh: Shawn and Hector are not here.

Lane: Then where are they?

Duncan: When I find those two i'm going to…

Zoie: Duncan, stay calm. I'll go find them and bring them back here.

Duncan: What if you get lost too.

Zoie: Dont worry about me, i'll be fine.

Duncan (Confession): Zoie better be fine. I already feel bad for the girl because she is dating Mal. He claims to only have one personality left but i know Mal is still in there.

(Zoie leaves the group to find Shawn and Hector, meanwhile Team Bang has trouble with their GPS)

Courtney: Just let me see it Aaron.

Gwen: Will you give him a minute, he is trying to fix it.

Aaron: It dont matter if you give me an hour, there are no batteries.

Derrick: Now why would Chef give us a GPS with no batteries?

Chef (Intercom): Team Bang, having some trouble it seems.

Tonya: Yeah, we don't have any batteries in our GPS.

Chef (Intercom): In every challenge one team will have a disadvantage. If the team with the disadvantage manages to win the challenge not only will they be safe from elimination, they will also receive a reward.

Tonya: I guess a reward don't sound so bad.

Cody: It must be a good reward.

Aaron: Guess we got to find the weapons without a GPS.

Trent: How do you suppose we do that Aaron.

Aaron: We could…

Courtney: Let me figure it out since i'm the captain.

Gwen: Or as the other captain I say lets hear what Aaron has planned.

Courtney: Whatever…

Aaron: We could split up, and after about ten minutes regroup here. Hopefully one of us will find the weapons crate.

Mike: We should not go alone

Gwen: Mikes right, we will split up in teams of two and look for the weapons. And meet back here.

Courtney: Gwen will be my partner.

Courtney (Confession): Ever since that new kid Aaron suggested me and Gwen both be in charge of the team I have not gotten anything done. I need to keep an eye on Gwen so i know she does not go behind my back.

Gwen (Confession): I know what Courtney is doing. She wants to keep an eye on me and thats ok. I need to keep an eye on her.

Gwen: That's fine, the other groups will be Mike and Cody, Siearra and Rebecca, Trent and Aaron, and Tonya and Derrick.

Siearra: Nooooooo! I need to be with Cody!

Gwen: I need you to be focused Siearra and Cody is too much of a distraction right now.

Cody: Thank you thank you Gwen.

Trent: The sooner we get going the better.

(The groups all go their separate ways, mean while Shawn is setting traps in the woods while Hector follows him)

Hector: So umm… what are these traps for again buddy.

Shawn: Zombies, they are always around us.

Hector: How are these traps going to stop zombies?

Shawn: You doubt me like the others.

Hector: No you got it all wrong pal, I don't doubt you, in fact the only one who does is Duncan.

Shawn: Duncan?

Hector: Look i like you so i'll be honest with you, Duncan has told me you were going to be the first person he votes off. He is scared of you.

Shawn: He should be, and i'll make sure he is gone before he gets the chance to vote me off.

Hector: I want him gone too, me and you can vote against him together. But we have to lose this challenge in order to do so.

Shawn: How do we do that?

Hector: I need you to get the GPS from Duncan, and then you can lead us away from the weapons crate. By the time Duncan notices the other team should have found their crates.

Shawn: And you will vote against Duncan with me?

Hector: Yes, and i'll tell others of our plan and get them to vote with us, we have a deal?

Shawn: Deal.

(They shake hands)

Hector (Confession): The plan is in motion, now i just have to hope it works.

(Hector notices Zoie approaching them)

Hector: Shawn go back to the other, but don't speak to Duncan or the others about this plan, ill do it.

Shawn: Ok

(Shawn leaves and Zoie arrives)

Zoie: Hector, where the heck is Shawn? What are you doing.

Hector: I'm so sorry Zoie. Shawn was going crazy, yelling all this nonsense about zombies and laying down traps.

Zoie: Where is he now?

Hector: I finally convinced him to catch up with the others. I was just about to head that way also.

Zoie: If he causes us to lose Duncan will want to vote him off first

Hector: He is a good kid, but i think we will all have to vote him off if he causes us to lose

Zoie: Lets just get to the others

Hector: Agreed

Hector (Confession): Everything is going perfectly

(Zoie and Hector make their way back to the others)

(Siearra and Rebecca search the woods for the weapons)

Siearra: Codyy… Cody! CODY!

Rebecca: You will see him again Siearra

Siearra: Not soon enough, do you understand what its like to be in love Becca?

Rebecca: No i dont

Siearra: Oh its such a wonderful feeling, how could someone as beautiful as you not know?

Rebecca: Guess i have not found the right guy yet.

Siearra: Well there are plenty of guys in this competition, any you fancy.

Rebecca: Not sure yet, its too soon to tell.

Siearra: What about Aaron? I saw you two talking eariler.

Rebecca: It was not really talking, but yeah he seems nice.

Siearra: You should totally give it a try… promise me you will…. Promise promise promise….

Rebecca: I promise i'll think about it

Siearra: Ehhhhh!

(Siearra hugs Rebecca)

Rebecca (Confession): Wow, not to be mean but i really feel bad for Cody.

(Trent and Aaron search the woods for their weapons crates)

Trent: What did Chef say the name of these woods were?

Aaron: The johan forest?

Trents: Yeah thats it.

Aaron: Do you see the crates anywhere?

Trent: No, hopefully one of the others do. It was a good idea to split the team up.

Aaron: Really? Thanks.

Trent: Yeah, and you also need to keep doing what your doing with Courtney and Gwen.

Aaron: What do you mean?

Trent: Courtney and Gwen have bad history. You are doing good by keeping them from arguing with each other.

Aaron: Thanks Trent, I'll keep doing that

Trent (Confession): I'm surprised by Aaron, I can't remember the last time we had a level headed competitor on this show.

(Shawn, Hector, and Zoie return to the rest of their team)

Duncan: Its about time you three got here, If we lose this contest because of you so help me…

Shawn: Im sorry Duncan, we got a little distracted. Why dont I make it up to you and hold the GPS for you.

Duncan: Whatever

(Duncan gives the GPS to Shawn)

Chris: We need to hurry and find the crates, which was Shawn?

(Shawn looks at the gps and then points to a trail, Team Boom follows)

Zack: There is is!

(Zack points to a crate and the team runs to it, a piece of paper sits on it and

Duncan reads it)

Duncan: Congratulations Team…. Bang? Shawn let me see that GPS

(Duncan grabs the GPS)

Duncan: Shawn you half brained idiot you led us to the other teams crate!

(Suddenly Team Bang arrives at their crate)

Mike: There it is!

Chef: Congratulations Team Bang, you have won the challenge. Because you won with a disadvantage you will also win an award.

Derrick: Awsome… what is it?

Chef: Team Bang, for the rest of the season you will get to sleep in our military grand trailers while Team Boom will be sleeping in Tents

Heather: I can't sleep in a tent, it will mess up my hair.

Chef: Im sorry Heather, better hope you are eliminated tonight then. Because Team Boom will be sending someone home tonight.

Duncan: Oh I already know who is going home.

Duncan (Confession): Shawn, the idiot led us to the other teams crate, It's almost like he wanted us to lose.

Chef: The rest of you start deciding which welp you want to send home and Ill see you at the fire pit at 10:00

(At the fire pit)

Chef: Welcome to the fire pit Team Boom, I would explain what happens here but im sure everyone already knows

Chris: Yeah because I created it

Heather: Better hope you don't experience it Chris

Chef: Lets stop wasting time, the following safety marshmallows go to Zoie, Zack, Lane, Chris, Heather, Josh, Emily, and Hector. Duncan, Shawn. One of you are going home today.

Duncan: Can you just give me my marshmallow chef

Chef: Yes Duncan I can, Shawn because of every member of your team voting against you are going home today.

Shawn: Every… Every member.. But but…

(Shawn is directed into a jeep which closes and drives away)

Hector (Confession): My plan could not have worked better. One down, nine more to go

Chef: Everyone else is safe for tonight so head back to your tents and get shut eye. As for those watching we will see you on the next episode of Total Drama Boot Camp


	2. Episode Two: Too Gross to Chew

Episode Two: Too Gross to Chew

Chef: Last time on Total Drama Boot Camp, 20 campers arrived at a top secret military camp to compete for 2 million dollars. The two teams were separated into Team Boom and Team Bang. Duncan quickly took up being the leader of Team Boom while Courtney and Gwen agreed to lead Team Bang together. Despite Team Bang receiving the first disadvantage of the season they still managed to win the challenge thanks to Team Booms Shawn leading the team to the wrong Weapons Crate. Shawn became the first soldier to be dishonorably discharged. How will events unfold this week? Find out now on Total Drama Boot Camp!

(At the tents members of Team Boom begin to wake up)

Heather: Oh my back, it feels like I slept on a pile of rocks.

Chris: That's because we did. Things were never this bad when I was host.

(The Team stares at Chris)

Chris: What?

Duncan: We would not be on this pile of rubble if Zombie boy did not lead us to the wrong crate.

Hector: He did pretty much blow it.

Hector (Confession): Which is exactly what I wanted him to.

Duncan (Confession): Something's not right about Hector. I have a bad feeling about him. And you saw last episode what happens to people I don't trust.

(At the trailers with Team Bang)

Derrick: Oh man. I slept like a two pound baby.

Tonya: You snore like one too. I could hear you from the ladies trailer.

Derrick: Well hello there.

(Derrick smiles at Tonya and she smiles back)

Aaron: Yeah having these trailers is going to be great.

Trent: Thanks to you my man.

(Courtney enters the trailer the others have gathered in)

Courtney: Excuse me?

Gwen: Oh Courtney please. If it was not for Aaron the two of us would have never gotten along.

Courtney (Confession): Aaron comes up with one idea and everybody praises him. It's his fault I have to co lead the team with Gwen.

Chef (Intercoms): Attention Soldiers, report to the mess hall ASAP. It's time to start todays challenge.

(At the mess hall Team Boom and Team Bang sit at opposite tables)

Chef: Welcome ladies to the mess hall, this is where the first part of today's challenge will take place.

Chris: What's the challenge Chef?

Chef: I am getting to that in a moment soldier!

Lane: Does it involve food because I am starving.

Zack: Yeah same here.

Josh: I know it's the stereotypical thing to do but I have to agree with my brothers.

Chef: Zip it! Yes the challenge does involve grub. A fine soldier must be able to eat what they can get while at war. So for the first challenge everyone will be given a bowl of a mystery food item. The team with the most members to finish their plate will be safe from elimination.

(Chef nods and interns begin placing various food items in front of everyone)

Chef: Everyone remove the cover from your bowls. In order to gain a point for your team you must eat the entire plate.

(Team Bang removes their covers)

Cody: I got Cheese? That's not so bad.

Chef: That's not any cheese soldier. Casu Marzu, also do know as Maggot Cheese. It's has been outlawed in some country's due to its fowl taste.

Cody: Oh.. I see

(Siearra removes a bobby pin from her hair and hands it to cody)

Siearra: Don't worry my sweet. Use this to plus your nose. The smell is the worst part.

Cody: Here goes nothing.

(Cody plugs his nose and takes and bit of the cheese. He seems fine at first but then proceeds to throw up)

Chef: Oh that's nasty. Smell and taste are different things it seems. Due to cody being to weak and puking Team Bang will not receive a point.

Aaron: Ugh Chef… I mean commander… my food is still moving.

Chef: Hehe raw octopus tends to do that sometime.

Aaron: It's still alive?

Courtney: No Aaron, it's just not cooked. I thought everyone knew what Raw meat was.

Aaron (Confession): Yeah, I don't think Courtney likes me

(Aaron uses his fork and slices off a piece of the octopus. He then eats it successfully without throwing up)

Chef: One point for Team Bang

Aaron: Ok Courtney, your turn.

(Courtney stares at Aaron serious before looking at her food)

Courtney: I'm not eating that

Chef: No points gained by not eating

Courtney: I'm the captain, my team will do everything for me.

Gwen: Co-Captain. And I will eat my food for the team.

(Gwen successfully eats her plate)

Chef: two points for Team Bang, five eaters to go.

Gwen (confession): I don't know what has gotten into Courtney, she complaining more than Heather. And that's saying something.

Tonya: Maggots?

Chef: Only I can call people maggots Tonya

Tonya: No Chef, maggots are on my plate. I can't possibly eat this. That's so disgusting.

Derrick: Yo girl you got this. Just close your eyes and think of your favorite food. I'll feed them to you.

(Tonya agrees and with Derricks help they successfully finish their plates)

Derrick: Yeah way to go.

Tonya: Thanks Derrick

Tonya (Confessions): It was nice of Derrick to help me out in the challenge. He is also really cute.

Chef: Three points for Team Bang

Rebecca: Um chef I was not given a plate

Chef: That's too bad, looks like Team Bang receives the challenges disadvantage for the second time.

Mike: Oh come on Chef that's so unfair, now we will not be able to gain as many points as the other team.

Chef: you better hope the rest of your team eats their plates. Including yourself Mike.

(Mike looks at his plate and successfully finishes it)

Chef: Four points Team Bang.

(Sierrea manges to eat her food but Trent throws up)

Chef: And with that Team Bang scores a total of five out of a possible ten points. I am highly disappointed in this team. Team Boom, you may now remove your covers.

(Team Boom removes their covers)

Duncan: Egg Shells? I could not have gotten… you know… an egg?

Chef: No meatbag you couldnt. Are you going to eat them or not?

Duncan (Confession): Did I want to eat them.. No. But I am not going to lose another challenge.

(Duncan puts the eggs in his mouth and slowly chews them. He successfully swallows them.)

Chef: Duncan kicks his team off with one point.

(Emily finds a large bucket under her cover)

Emily: Chef? What is this?

Chef: That is a fresh helping of my homemade chicken feet.

Emily: It ummm… still has nails… I can't eat this I'm sorry.

Duncan: You have to eat it, we can't afford to lose this challenge.

Heather: Give her a break Duncan, her not eating will not make us lose the challege.

Duncan: Whatever.

Emily (Confession): Did Heather just stand up for me?

Chef: Still only one point for team boom Heather?

Heather: Of yeah, Im not eating whatever this is either. There are still plenty of team members left.

(Lane and Zack finish their plates)

Lane/Zack: Done!

Chef: Three points to Team Boom thanks to the twins.

Chef: How is your stomach old friend.

Chris: I can't believe you were make me eat this stuff Chef.

Chef: That's commander chef to you. Will you eat?

Chris: No

Chef: No what

Chris: No...sir.

Chef: More like it.

(Hector and Zoie eat their plates)

Chef: With Team Bang currently tied with Team Boom at five points will they take the lead and gain immunity. Josh is the team's final eater of the day.

(Josh opens the cover to reveal a steak)

Duncan: Oh dude no way! We got this thing in the bag.

Courtney: Wait! He gets a steak. How is that fair?

Chef: Because courtney. Josh here is a vegan.

Josh: I…. I can't eat this…. It was a living creature.

Lane: Bro, if you don't eat it we lose.

Zack: Yeah, and that animal would have died for no reason.

Josh: I….. I…..

(Hector walks over and wispers in his ear)

Hector: Its ok if you can't do it bro, don't worry i'll watch your back. Just vote Duncan off with me.

Josh: I'm not doing it

Chef: That settles it. It is a tie.

Aaron: So nobody goes home?

Chef: No! Neither team won, meaning both teams lost. Both teams will be sending someone home tonight.

Duncan (Confession): Goodbye Josh

Hector (Confession): Id say it was nice to know josh… but we know that's not true.

(Campfire ceremony)

Chef: Starting with Team Bang the following are safe. Derrick, Tonya, Gwen, Cody, Sierrea, Mike, Rebecca, Courtney, and Aaron. Trent you are going home.

Trent: I understand, I had fun guys. Aaron, keep an eye on Gwen and Courtney will ya.

Aaron: You know I will.

Chef: Next up we have Team Boom. The following are safe. Duncan, Chris, Heather, Lane, Zack, Zoie, and Hector. Emily…. Josh…. You both failed to eat your dishes. However Josh not being able to eat a steak that everyone would have loved is the reason he is going home today. There is no place in the military for tree huggers.

(Zack and Lane hug their brother goodbye)

Chef: And with that we reach the end of another episode of Total Drama Bootcamp! Tune in next time.


	3. Episode Three: Unlikely Alliances

Ep Three: An Unlikely Alliance

Chef: Last time on Total Drama Boot Camp, members from Team Boom and Team Bang battle it out in an intense challenge to see who's stomach's are the strongest. After both teams failed to prove their worth they were both forced to send home a member of their team. Team Bang sent home Trent while Team Boom sent home the first of the triplets… Josh for not being able to eat a delicious steak. Will Team Boom get out of their losing tradition, will we actually have a winner today. Find out here on Total Drama Boot Camp.

(It is still dark and Aaron walks outside of the men's Trailers pacing in circles. He hears something in the bushes nearby and approaches them)

Aaron: Hello? Who's there?

Duncan: What!?

(Duncan stumbles out of the bushes surprised)

Aaron: Duncan? Are you trying to spy on us.

Duncan: No…. yes…. well not you exactly

Aaron: I don't follow

Duncan: I was trying to see if I could hear Courtney

Aaron: You are at the wrong trailers to be doing that.

Duncan: Yeah I get that now thanks

Aaron: Chill man it's alright

Duncan: It just… I have not had a chance to talk to her since All Stars. I have felt bad about what happened between us ever since World Tour.

Aaron: you mean when you kissed Gwen

Duncan: …

Aaron: Hey don't worry, happens to the best of us. Tell you what, since I'm on her team I'll let you know if she says anything about you. I'll even talk good about you around her

Duncan: You would do that?

Aaron: Think of it as an alliance

Duncan: You have a deal

(Duncan and Aaron shake hands before leaving the area)

Duncan (Confessions): Feel bad about what I did? No, I needed an alliance with someone not on my team because with the way things are looking I might be the only member of my team to make it to the merge. It's good to know someone has your back when that time comes.

(The sun rises and Chef's voice is heard over the loud speaking)

Chef: Attention Cadets! You are to gather near the Camp fire ASAP. Don't make me wait!

(Team Boom and Team Bang sit at the campfire waiting for Chef)

Heather: Why does Chef always take so long to get here.

Emily: I know right. He is all "I want you here ASAP! But he is always late.

Heather: Exactly

(The two girls laugh together)

Emily (Confession): Confession time! I have never actually watched Total Drama but people tell me Heather is one bad person. But I don't see what's so bad about her. She is really nice to me.

Heather (Confession): Ugh! The dumb nice girl act is killing me but I need Emily to like me if I ever plan on having an alliance with her.

(Courtney paces back and forth leaving a path with her steps)

Gwen: Keep going, I'm sure soon you'll be buried soon.

Courtney: I'm not the one who has been buried alive.

(The two girls get in each other's face but Aaron soon separates them)

Aaron: Hey girls this is not the time to fight. Our team has been doing well so far but Trent being sent home reminded us we are not invincible.

(They back off each other)

Courtney: Unlike some people I actually cared about Trent.

Tonya: Hey Courtney why don't we go for a walk ok?

(Tonya takes Courtney away where Derrick was waiting for them)

Courtney: What's this?

Tonya: Think of it as a proposition

Derrick: She means an alliance

Courtney: Me? In an alliance with you?

Tonya: Yeah, Obviously most of the team does not like you so if you expect to stay around for long you will need friends who won't vote you off.

Courtney: You make a point… what about him.

Tonya: Me and Derrick are tight

Derrick: If Tonya wants you in our alliance then I'm cool

Courtney: I don't normally do alliances… but you have a deal

(The three shake hands)

Courtney (Confession): The girl had a point. I just trust that Derrick guy. He is one of Aaron's friends. Perhaps if I could take him out the equation.

(Mike notices Zoie waving to him, he attempts to walk over but dust soon covers the air around him. When it clears Chef is standing between the two teams)

Chef: Good Morning Ladies!

Chris: Dude your late, a good host is never

Chef: Shut it Chris… I was giving both teams some time to mingle among one another before today's challenge.

Mike: Oh really Chef, because there's someone I want to talk…

Chef: It's too late soldier, you had your chance but you missed it.

Mike: Oh…

Chef: Today's challenge will be a little different

Zack: Aren't they all

Chef: Yes they are. In today's challenge you will be competing in a relay race. I will assign each member of a team with a member of the opposite team. Which ever team that has its final member cross the finish line first will win the challenge. Because third time's a charm Team Bang will be receiving the disadvantage once again.

Cody: Chef isn't Third times a charm suppose to be a good thing?

Chef: Not here it's not. Team Bang you will need to choose a member of your team to sit out the challenge today. But remember this member will not be immune if your team loses today. You have five minutes to decide.

(Team Bang gathers)

Aaron: What if we agree that whoever sits out will not be voted against if we lose

Courtney: Why? So you can be the one who sits out

Aaron: No… I don't want to sit out

Gwen: Neither do I, as co captain I should compete for the team.

Courtney: Then I guess I'll have to compete too then.

Tonya: Derrick will sit out

Derrick: I will?

Courtney: Yeah…. You will sit out Derrick

Derrick: Ok but if we lose the challenge it's not my fault

Courtney: Of course not

Chef: Times up Team Bang have you chosen your weak link?

Courtney: Derrick will sit out chef.

Chef: Really? Not who I would have chose but whatever. I'll now separate into pairs. When I call your name leave your team and meet your enemy. Chris and Gwen, Zack and Aaron, Heather and Tonya, Lane and Cody, Hector and Rebecca, Emily and Siearra, Duncan and Courtney, and finally Zoie and Mike.

Mike: Yes!

Siearra: You want to face off against your girl? That's not right.

Mike: No that's not what I meant.

Zoie (Confessions): Wow, If mike is so happy I'm his enemy then I'll make sure I'm a good one

Chef: The order that team members run the relay will be given in the order that I assigned enemy's. That means the race will begin with Chris and Gwen.

Gwen: After so many season I finally get a chance to wipe that stupid grin off your face.

Chris: My grin is not stupid, it's the main reason I was chosen as the host in the first place.

Chef: The first part of the race will be a simple 3 mile sprint around the base, following this will be Zack and Aaron in a ten yard crawl through a mud pit.

Zack: But Chef I wore my good shirt today.

Aaron: We wear the same shirts everyday dude.

Zack: Oh that's right.

Chef: The rest of the race will be revealed as the team reaches the next member. Gwen and Chris prepare yourself, everyone else follow one my many interns to your waiting position.

(Everyone is escorted away, Chris and Gwen both get into a running stance. They stare each other down as Chef raises a gun into the air. He fires it and the two take off beginning the race)

Gwen: What's wrong old man, can't run like you use to?

Chris: I am an actor, I don't get a body like mine by running useless laps.

(While Gwen and Chris run Zack and Aaron wait at the mud pits)

Zack: They sure are taking a while.

Aaron: Its three miles man, I'm sure it's not easy.

Zack: True

Aaron: I wonder how Duncan and Courtney are doing

Zack: Why do you care?

Aaron: Oh…. um no reason.

Zack: Duncan and I were talking last night. He has no care in the world about Courtney anymore.

Aaron: Oh really

Aaron (Confession): So why was Duncan really at our trailers this morning?

(Back to Chris and Gwen. Gwen slowly begins to lose her lead as she begins slowing down)

Chris: I might not be able to run like j use to… but… at least I could run in the first place

Gwen: Real…. funny Chris

(As Zack and Aaron come into view Chris speeds forward tagging Zack. Chef overlooks from a chopper)

Chef: Looks like Chris's speed is military material. Zack is now crawling through the mud pit while Aaron still waits for his team mate.

Aaron: It's alright Gwen you got this.

(Gwen finally reaches Aaron and he begins down the mud out)

Chef: Now both Zack and Aaron are in the mud pit. They are racing towards Heather and Tonya who are waiting at the Monkey Bars.

(Heather and Tonya await their team)

Heather: I'm so not climbing those.

Tonya: That's fine by me girl. Tell me you feel safe enough letting your team down?

Heather: Don't taunt me

Heather (Confession): The last thing I wanted to do was swing on those bars like a filthy animal. But I was not going to be mocked by the new girl.

(Aaron pulls to the lead and allows Heather to get a head start on the Monkey Bars but Tonya is soon directly behind her)

Chef: This one is going to be close, who's going to reach their teammates first?

(Tonya starts to pull ahead of Heather but Heather swings her self forward kicking Tonya in the butt. Tonya loses grip on the bars and falls to the ground)

Chef: Tonya! You call that swinging! When Heather reaches Lane at the roped wall Cody will have to wait thirty seconds before he can start climbing.

Tonya (Confession): I really hope Courtney sticks to the alliance or I might be going home if we lose.

(Heather reaches Lane and looks at the giant walk in front of them. A skinny rope hangs down from the top of it)

Heather: What is that?

Lane: It's…. a giant wall

Heather: And you have to climb that?

Lane: It looks that way

Heather: Then what are you waiting on… Go!

(Heather pushes Lane and he begins to scale the wall)

Heather: Hey Cody

Cody: Oh hey Heather, that was kind of mean what you did to Tonya.

Heather: Oh shove it.

(After thirty seconds Cody begins climbing the wall but Lane had already reached the other side and was meeting Rebecca)

Lane: Alright Hector go.

Hector: Wait where am I going?

Chef: You see those woods!

Hector: Yeah!

Chef: A good soldier can find their way through even the most wild jungles. Inside is a bunker where the others are waiting for you. All you have to do is find it!

Lane: Just… don't get lost.

Hector: Yeah thanks man

(Hector heads into the woods, Cody finally scales the wall and tags Rebecca. She enters the woods behind Hector)

Hector: Are you following me?

Rebecca: Yes

Hector: Why?

Rebecca: Because when you find the bunker I'll find it.

Hector: So I can't possibly find it before you?

Rebecca: Yep

Hector: Smart

Rebecca: Thanks

Hector: I could use someone like you in an alliance

Rebecca: But we are on different teams

Hector: Oh I guess you are right. I just thought if Duncan and Aaron could form an alliance we could too.

Rebecca: Wait what? Your lying

Hector: I'm not, I was out taking a leak this morning when I overheard them talking.

Rebecca: Ok that's too much information

Hector: I just thought you should know.

Rebecca (Confession): Aaron would not go behind the teams back. Would he? But he is so nice. Isn't he?

Hector: There's the bunker.

(The two run to their team at the entrance of the bunker)

Chef: Attention Emily and Siearra! You must now enter the Bunker where the last three members of your team are waiting for you.

Emily: It's so dark. Do we atleast get a flashlight?

Chef: Your eyes are the only lights you need soldier.

Siearra: I think that's a no Emily

(Emily shakes her head and runs into the bunker followed by Siearra. It is so dark they could not see anything around them)

Emily: Duncan! Duncan can you hear me!?

Siearra: Cody! Where are you?!

Duncan: I'm here! Follow my …

(Duncan is tackled by Courtney and she holds him down)

Courtney: Siearra!

Duncan: Get off me you crazy

Courtney: I'll get off when Siearra finds me you two timing dirtbag

Duncan: I thought we were over this

Courtney: As if… Siearra!

(Siearra comes out of the darkness)

Courtney: It's about time.

(Courtney gets off Duncan and runs off. Duncan stands back up)

Duncan: Emily!

(Emily finds Duncan and he runs after Courtney)

Duncan: You're not getting the best of me this time

(Courtney and Duncan run neck to neck attempting to slow down the other until they both bump into Mike and Zoie)

Mike: Ahh

Zoie: Ouch

Courtney: Stop your crying and go!

(Courtney pushes Mike to his feet as Duncan does the same for Zoie. The teams begin their final stretch of the race)

Mike: Zoie… about earlier…

Zoie: What about it… you were happy to go against me

Mike: I was happy we got put together… I did not even think about why

Zoie: You mean it?

Mike: Of course I…

(Mike's foot catches a log and he tumbles forward knocking Zoie to the ground. The two roll down a large hill towards the finish line until finally Zoie falls through he finish tape, Chef blows a loud whistle)

Chef: And Zoie wins the challenge for Team Boom

(Mike goes over to Zoie)

Mike: Zoie I'm…

(Duncan pushes Mike away)

Duncan: Back off Mike, although I'm seeing a lot of Mal traits

(Mike grows silent and walks away)

Zoie: Don't talk to him like that

Duncan: You need to watch him closely

(All the members of each team gather around)

Chef: Team Boom, for the first time you are safe from having to send anyone home. As for you Team Bang, you have till sundown to decide who will be sent home tonight.

(At the trailers Team Bang sits on the ground in a circle)

Courtney: I think it should be Mike

Mike: What why me?

Gwen: You were kind of mean to Zoie today?

Mike: That was an accident

Cody: We know Mike would not knock Zoie down on purpose

Aaron: But Mal would

Aaron (Confession): Look, I like Mike, but Duncan is always going on about this Mal personality of his. And if I want Duncan to trust me in our alliance booting Mike might be what I have to do.

Derrick: Well I'm just glad I'm not going home

Rebecca: Why so confident?

Derrick: I was not in the challenge, I was not the one who lost it for us.

Tonya: Yeah? Then who was it then?

Derrick: Well I was not talking about you sweety

Tonya: Sure sounds that way

Derrick: All I'm saying is there is no reason whatsoever for me to go home

(At the bonfire)

Chef: And the final marshmallow goes to Courtney.

Derrick: What? I'm going home?

Chef: That's right Derrick. Now pack your things. The military has no room for those who talk bad about their fellow soldiers.

Courtney (Confession): Looks like my problem took care of itself


	4. Episode Four: Paintball Massacre Pt One

Ep 4: Paintball Massacre Pt. One

(In side the trailers both the males and females of Team Bang are sound asleep. The same goes for Team Boom near the tents. All except for Hector who is snaking around the others. He reaches down a wake up Zack)

Zack: Hector? Is that you?

Hector: Shh… follow me I need to talk to you.

(Hector pulls Zack away from the others)

Zack: What is it… it's 3:00 in the morning

Hector: I'm looking to start an alliance to take down Duncan

Zack: But Duncan is our team leader

Hector: Why? Because he said he is. I already talked to your brother and he agreed the next challenge we lose we would vote off Duncan.

Zack: Wait Lane agreed to this?

Hector: He did, I just need to know I can count on you.

Zack: I would… if we were at the merge but since we are still part of a team I would rather not focus on eliminating an ally. It's better to focus on your enemy.

Hector: I understand, but think about…

(Chef walks out of the mess hall and notices the two)

Chef: Hey! Twiddle dee and twiddle dumb! Why are you two awake?

Hector: We were just getting some fresh air Chef

Zack: But Hector we sleep on the ground

Hector: shut up Zack

Chef: Go back to sleep. I have not even done the shows into yet.

Hector: Yes Sir!

Chef: No, just… forget it… go wake your team and them to meet me at the armory in two hours.

(The two nod their heads and return to their teams. They begin waking them up and informing them of what Chef said)

Duncan: Armory? I hope we can finally use those weapons we had to find in the first challenge

Lane: It's not like Chef would let us shoot each other… would he?

Chris: If anyone knows Chef it's me. Oh and yes he totally would.

Lane: Well that's good to know.

Duncan: I'm sure we'll all be fine, we finally have a win under our belt. Also the other team looks like it is beginning to turn on each other.

Zoie: Yeah, against Mike

Duncan: I told you don't worry about him. I'm sure he is not even Mike anymore.

Zoie: Don't say that

Duncan: I'm just saying. I would not trust the guy.

Lane: Just leave her alone

Duncan: What did you just tell me to do

Lane: I said leave… her… alone…

(Lane and Duncan get into each other's faces but are pulled back by Zack and Hector)

Heather: Boys, always wanting to punch something. Hey Emily, you want to go help me wash up. I don't want to go to the competition looking like… well like everyone else here.

Emily: Sure Heather

(Heather and Emily leave the others as they deal with Lane and Duncan)

(At the trailers Team Bang's members are beginning to wake up)

Cody: Ahh. Good Morning Aaron, Good Morning uhh Mike.

Mike: Yeah… that's my name

Aaron: Can you believe we are the only three Guys left on our team now that Derrick is gone.

Mike: I know, and there are still five girls

Cody: Yeah we sure are outnumbered. I know we are still in teams but how would you guys like to start a… guys alliance. You know in case the girls decide they don't need us.

Mike: That sounds good to me

Aaron: Does it sound good to Mal?

Mike: Dude I told you Mal is gone

Aaron: Yeah, but how do I know that's not just Mal saying that.

Cody: It don't matter if he is Mike or Mal, if he is willing to join the boys alliance then we can work together to watch each other's back. I'm sure Mal won't mind playing nice to make it closer to the two million.

Aaron: I guess you're right

Aaron (Confession): I don't trust Mike, or Mal, or whoever he is. But cody has a point. I also think Courtney has it out for me and I don't know why.

Cody: So what do you say? Guys alliance?

Aaron/Mike: Guys Alliance.

(At the girls trailers, Courtney, Gwen, Tonya, and Rebecca watch over Siearra as she sleeps)

Siearra: Oh… Cody, don't throw the leftovers away… the kids might more later… I said no Cody

Rebecca: Is she always like this?

Gwen: Yeah pretty much

Courtney: I'm sure Gwen talks about Duncan in her sleep

Gwen: I do not!

Tonya: Girls calm yourselves, with the other team picking theirselves up a victory we can't afford to start killing each other you dig.

Courtney: Who's side are you on?

Tonya: I'm on the teams side. Team Bang

Rebecca: Haha

Tonya: What?

Rebecca: Sorry, Team Boom and Team Bang are still such stupid names.

Courtney: Who cares about the names

Tonya: Everyone just calm down!

(Everyone goes silent and Siearra wake up)

Tonya (Confession): Wow, that felt good. I know Gwen and Courtney are the co captains of our team but if they are not going to get their buts on the same page then I'll have to run this team.

Tonya: Thank you, we have a big challenge we need to be ready for

Gwen: Tonya's right. Let's meet with the guys and make a strategy.

Siearra: Yessss! I'm coming Cody!

(Siearra burst out of the trailer door)

Courtney: Fine, lets go

(The others follow girls follow outside to see Team Boom gathered around. Siearra is banging on the guys trailer until Aaron steps out the door followed by Cody and Mike)

Courtney: What are you doing here?

Duncan: Chef asked us all to come here and tell you we are meeting at the armory today.

Aaron: Where is the armory?

Duncan: That's just it. Hector and Zack did not bother to ask Chef when he talked to them this morning.

Lane: Wait, why was Chef talking to you this morning anyways?

Hector: We were just…

Zack:... getting some fresh air.

(Tension rise as members of Team Boom look at Hector and Zack. The tension is broken by Chef's voice echoing over the intercom)

Chef: Attention Cadets! I have a very important announcement to make!

Zoie: Is it where we can find the armoy

Chef: Let me speak and I might tell you!

Zoie: Sorry.

Chef: Due to some complaints umong this seasons contestants about the team names I am hear by changing them…

Rebecca/Chris: Wasn't me!

Chef: Team Bang, from now on you will be the Crying Toddlers. Team Boom, you will now be known as the Foul Maggots.

Courtney: You have to say something about the team names didn't you?

Rebecca/Chris: I said it wasn't me!

Chef: Now that that's settled. Today's challenge will have two parts. The first part is for each team to attempt to find their way to the Armory before the other. Team that arrives to the Armoy with all their members last will receive the disadvantage in the next round. Oh and you can start looking…. now!

(The two teams stand around for a few minutes)

Duncan: Well what are we still standing here for? Let's go!

(Duncan and the rest of Team Foul Maggots run off)

Courtney: Ugh, if he thinks he is winning this challenge he is so wrong

Courtney (Confession): Ugh Duncan makes me so mad. If he was on my team he would have been the first one gone

Courtney: Come on team lets go!

(All of Team Crying Toddlers begin to run off except for Rebecca who grabs Aaron by his arm)

Aaron: Whoa Bec what are you doing? Our team is leaving us?

Rebecca: First off don't call me Bec, Secondly I need to talk to you.

Aaron: Ok… about what?

Rebecca: Are you in an alliance with Duncan

Aaron: What? No… why would you think that. He is not even on our team.

Rebecca: Hector told me when we were in the woods yesterday. Said he overheard you and Duncan starting an alliance.

Aaron: And you believe him?

Rebecca: I don't know, I would believe you more if you told me the truth.

Aaron: It's… not… exactly an alliance… not really…

Aaron (Confession): How could I lie to her. She just staring at me and seems so upset with me. I have a weak spot for upset girls… no that don't sound right.

Aaron: Yes, I am in an alliance with Duncan. I'm not sure how it happened but it just did. Are you going to tell the others?

Rebecca: I… I don't know yet. Just promise me you won't stab any of us in the back.

Aaron: I would never do that

Rebecca: I believe you. Let's catch up with the others

Aaron: I'm right behind you

(Rebecca and Aaron run to rejoin their team)

(Meanwhile with Team Foul Maggots)

Duncan: This base is huge. How will we ever find the Armory.

Duncan (Confession): Is it bad I kinda miss the older cast. I mean sure, Gwen and Cody are here but they are on the other team. I'm stuck with Chris and Heather. How is that fair?

Zoie: Well a Armory is where weapons are held. So it would probably be in the most defendable area right?

Zack: Like the middle of the base

Zoie: Exactly

Duncan: Then that is where we are heading.

(Courtney is seen watching the team from the bushes)

Courtney: And that is where we are heading.

Tonya: Can someone tell me why we are following the other team. It could take them hours to find the Armory.

Courtney: Because when they finally do find it we can jump in front of them to win.

Cody: Are you sure this will work?

Gwen: Yeah, me and Courtney went over it in out heads. It will work

(Both teams enter the center of the base. A large building stood there with the words Armory written on it)

Duncan: There it is!

(Team Crying Toddlers pass Team Foul Maggots)

Duncan: No!

Courtney: Thanks for finding the Armory for us losers

Mike: Yeah thanks for finding it for us los…

(Mike looks back and sees Zoie who seems upset)

Mike (Confession): I know what I am about to do will cost it for our team but I owe one to Zoie.

(Mike stops running allowing Team Crying Maggors to overlap him. They all arrive at the armory with Mike being the last to arrive. Chef opens the Armory doors)

Courtney: Mike, what was that!

Aaron: You blew the challenge dude!

Duncan: Haha I can't believe we won. That's what happens when you have Mal on your team.

Chef: Actually Duncan your team did not win the challenge.

Duncan: But we got all our people to the Armory first

Chef: Are you talking back to me soldier

Duncan: Yes I am we won. We have everybody

Lane: Duncan, Heather and Emily are not with us.

Duncan: What!

Chef: Your winners is Team Crying Toddlers

Courtney: No thanks to you Mike.

Mike: I know

Duncan (Confession): Why does my team keep disappearing!

Chef: Team Foul Maggots, I was going to have you play the next challenge blindfolded but I will allow the fact that two of your team members are messing be your disadvantage. Everyone march into the armoy.

(Chef blows his whistle and the teams enter the Armory. He looks to the camera)

Chef: We will return after these messages.


	5. Episode Five: Paintball Massacre Pt Two

Ep 5: Paintball Massacre Pt Two

(Team Foul Maggots and Team Crying Toddlers enter the Armory. Inside is each of their weapon crates from the first challenge and a giant Maze)

Lane: Look Duncan it's out weapon crates

Duncan: Whatever, doesn't matter when we are down two people… again.

Duncan (Confession): Where is Heather and Emily anyways.

(Meanwhile at the communal showers)

Heather: ...and that's what I don't like about Gwen, Courtney, Cody, Siearra, Zoie, Mal, Chris, and Duncan.

Emily: Wow Heather, I never realized how mistreated you were by the original contestants.

Heather: Yeah… but that's ok because I have always been better on my own anyways. I don't need anyone's help.

Emily: But I'm sure you want it. It must be lonely when everyone has it out for you.

Heather: No….. well sometimes

Emily: Don't worry Heather, I'll be your friend

Heather: You will? So do you want to form an alliance?

Emily: Of course

Emily (Confession): How can people watch Total Drama and call Heather the bad guy? After everything she has been through?

Heather: Like stealing candy from someone who has never seen this show.

Emily: Should we get back to the others?

Heather: No I'm sure they are fine.

(Meanwhile at the Armory)

Chef: Attention Maggots and Toddlers. The second part of this challenge will be a game of capture the flag in this maze you see behind me.

Mike: Good, Maybe I can hide myself from everyone.

Aaron: For the perfect sneak attack. Good thinking Mal, I mean Mike.

Chef: Each team will use the weapons found inside the crates they found in the first challenge.

Zack: You want us to shoot each other? That's insane!

Chef: Stop crying you little baby. (Chef opens the crates) It's only Paintball guns. Both teams will place their colored flag on opposite sides of the maze while the other team attempts to take it and return it to their side. If you are shot you are eliminated from the round. If you are shot while carrying the enemy flag you must drop it and it shall remain in that dropped location for the remainder of the round. First team to return the others flag to their side or eliminate all it's members will win the challenge and be safe from elimination.

Duncan: Need some water Chef, that was a mouthful.

Chef: I drink gatorade, not H20. Now arm up and report to you side of the maze.

(Each teams goes to their weapon crate)

Courtney: Listen everybody, I am going to take charge in the challenge today

Gwen: Excuse me?

Courtney: Don't worry Gwen, you will be in charge of the attacking force. I will lead the defense force

Gwen: So you will get to sit back and wait for the other team to get to you while I run straight towards enemy fire?

Courtney: Basically

Gwen: Ugh, lucky for you I'm willing to take one for the team.

Gwen (Confession): I know I agreed to let Courtney help lead the team. But that girl is seriously getting on my nerves.

Aaron: So where will everybody else be?

Courtney: Aaron you will be with Gwen, as well as Mike and Rebecca. Siearra, Cody, and Tonya will be with me.

Siearra: Ehhh! Don't worry Cody I'll protect you

Cody: I didn't ask for protection.

(Team Foul Maggots)

Chris: So do we have a strategy?

Duncan: We are down two people so we need to focus on attack. Only two of us need to defend the flag. And because they basically have a mind of their own it's going to be the brothers.

Lane: You can count on us

Zack: Yeah sure

Duncan: The rest of us will be attack and hopefully our numbers will overpower their defenses.

(Both teams gather at their side of the Maze. Chef climbs to the top of an overwatch looking over the maze)

Chef: When you hear the whistle the round will start. When you hear it again the round is over.

(Chef blows his whistle sharply)

(Meanwhile at the showers)

Emily: Do you hear that?

Heather: Is that Chef's whistle. They started a challenge without us.

Emily: They just left us?

Heather: I told you they are all jerks

Emily: I see what you mean

(Armory. Both teams begin the round with Team Foul Maggots sending Chris, Duncan, Hector, and Zoie into the maze while Zack and Lane stay behind)

Lane: Zack

Zack: Lane

Lane: Why were you and Hector up so early this morning?

Zack: We were just talking. That's not illegal is it?

Lane: It depends what you were talking about

Zack: We will talk about it when Hector is here

Lane: Yeah if you say so

(Team Crying Toddlers has Gwen, Aaron, Mike and Rebecca enter the Maze while Courtney, Tonya, and Siearra stay behind)

Siearra: Oh cody, look at us. We are lost in this maze all alone? You know what makes me want to do?

Cody: First off we are not lost and secondly we are not alone. Courtney and Tonya are here.

Courtney: No please, you two go somewhere a little more private.

Cody: Why would you say that?

(Siearra screeches and pulls cody behind one of the maze walls)

Tonya: Didn't we need them to help defend

Courtney: As if, Duncan only had two defenders on his side

Tonya: How do you…

Courtney: Trust me I know Duncan, besides now we have time to talk about our alliance

Tonya: Derricks not here anymore

Courtney: I meant an alliance between us.

Tonya: That wasn't the deal

Courtney: Are you really going to pass up a chance to be in an alliance with me. Who else will you join. Gwen? Mike?

Tonya: Alright I see your point

Courtney: Good, so you agree if we lose the challenge we will send Gwen home.

Tonya: Why would we do that

Courtney: Because with Gwen gone I'll be the only captain on the team. And I think you want an alliance with the Team Captain

Tonya (confessions): Courtney's good you have to give the girl that.

(As the two teams begin to merge paintballs begin being shot throughout the maze. Mike hides behind a wall)

Mike: Someone's coming Mike, just wait till you see them and take the shot.

(Mike waits as the sounds of steps grow closer. A girl walks into view and Mike covers her in paint)

Zoie: Oww

Mike: Oh no Zoie…

(Mike attempts to confront Zoie but she pushed him away)

Zoie: Go away Mike

Mike: I'm… I'm…

(Chris shows up and hits Mike)

Chef: Hey love birds! You are eliminated. Nice shooting Chris

Chris: Really? You mean that Chef?

Chef: Of course not!

(Hector is walking through the Maze when he hears kissing noises)

Hector: Is somebody making out during a paintball war? Really?

(Cody crawls from behind a wall with Siearra attached to him)

Cody: Please… shoot her

(Hector shoots Siearra)

Chef: Siearra, release Cody. You are out

Siearra: Aww…

Cody: Hey thanks man.

Hector: No problem, but…

(Hector pulls his gun up and shoots Cody)

Chef: Cody join your girlfriend

Cody: She's not my girlfriend!

(Duncan runs around a corner and bumps into Aaron, the two knock each other over. They both rush to pick up their weapons and point them at each other)

Duncan: Aaron buddy

Aaron: Duncan?

Duncan: Dude you got to let me shoot you

Aaron: What? Why?

Duncan: So we can win, come on I know you want to get rid of Mal but you can only do that if your team loses

Aaron: Yeah… but

Duncan: Nobody is around, nobody would know.

Aaron: Alright fine

Duncan: I owe you one

(Aaron lowers his gun and allows Duncan to shoot him. Rebecca saw it happen from behind another wall)

Rebecca: Why would he do that?

(Duncan walks past Rebecca but does not see her, she approaches Aaron)

Rebecca: What was that?

Aaron: What was what?

Rebecca: I just watched you allow Duncan to shoot you.

Aaron: No I didn't

Rebecca: Yes you did, don't lie to me

Aaron: We need to lose this challenge Bec

Rebecca: Why would we need to do that

Aaron: So we can send Mal home

Rebecca: I'm sorry Aaron but if we lose I'll tell the others what I saw and you will be the one going home.

Aaron: But Bec

Rebecca: I said stop calling me Bec!

(Aaron grows silent as she walks away)

Rebecca (Confession): I thought he was a good guy. I even kind of liked him. But I can't keep protecting a guy who goes against his own team

Aaron (Confession): Yeah… I guess I kind of deserve to go home. Why am I so worried about Duncan liking me anyways. For all I know he is just trying to use me.

(Hector and Chris walk with each other)

Hector: It sucks you're not the host this year Chris

Chris: Tell me about it? Chef is not even a good host.

Chef: What was that soldier!

Chris: Nothing!

Hector: He said you are not a good host!

(Chef's face grows red and he grabs a Paintball gun of his own and shoots Chris)

Chef: Oh sorry Chris… Your Out!

Chris: Dude what was that for?

Hector: Oh I'm sorry man.

Hector (confession): I'll be honest, I did not expect Chef to react that way. Hahahaha but it's still too funny hahahahaha

(Gwen shows up with Hector and shoot him)

Gwen: Yes I got one!

Hector: Aww dang it

(Duncan peaks around a corner and spots Courtney and Tonya talking. He also notices he flag)

Duncan: Bingo!

Courtney: What was that.

(Duncan gets back behind the wall before he is seen by Courtney)

Duncan: Stupid.

Tonya: I'll go check it out

(Tonya approaches the wall but is quickly grabbed by Duncan who covers her mouth and shoots her)

Duncan: Shh… you dead not so don't tell Courtney I'm here got it?

(Tonya shakes her head and Duncan releases her)

Courtney: Tonya…Tonya what was it?

(Duncan jumps from the corner and fires hitting Courtney)

Courtney: Noo!

(Courtney grows angry and breaks her gun over her knee)

Courtney: I am not letting you have this flag!

(Courtney grabs their flag and rushes out the armory with it)

Duncan: What? Chef isn't this against the rules!

Chef: I guess Shawn was right about Zombies! You better get that flag soldier haha!

Duncan: Seriously

(Duncan runs out the armory after Courtney)

(Rebecca and Gwen find each other in the Maze)

Gwen: Oh Rebecca please tell me you know where the flag is.

Rebecca: No I am completely lost

Gwen: Me too, this is not good.

Rebecca: No…

Gwen: What's wrong

Rebecca: It's Aaron

Gwen: Oh, yeah guys suck, just don't worry about them

Rebecca: It's not a relationship problem

Gwen: Really, what is it then

Rebecca: Aaron has been helping the other team. He is in an alliance with Duncan.

Gwen: No

Rebecca: Yes

Gwen: I'm sorry Rebecca, you know we will have to send him home if we lose

Rebecca: I told him that

Gwen: Come here

(Gwen and Rebecca hug before getting covered in paint)

Lane: Yes!

Zack: Got them!

(Zack and Lane high five before being joined by Hector)

Hector: That's what I'm talking about guys. Why don't you two come with me so we can talk.

(Zack and Lane follow Hector. Meanwhile Duncan chases Courtney all the way to the communal showers. Courtney stops running and turns to Duncan)

Duncan: Ha… finally… I got you…

(Duncan first a single Paintball at Courtney but using the flagpole she reflects it causing it to hit Duncan)

Duncan: How is that even possible!

Courtney: Haha! I got you!

(Heather and Emily walk out the shower out the showers)

Heather: What is going on here?

Duncan: Heather catch!

(Duncan throws the Paintball gun to Heather who catches it)

Duncan: Shoot her!

(Heather looks at Courtney before shooting her for the second time. Chef arrives on a four wheeler)

Chef: Team Foul Maggots win the challenge!

Courtney: What! Heather and Emily were not competing remember!

Chef: And you were shot… twice

Courtney: Ugh

Chef: Besides all of your team members have been eliminated.

Duncan: Yes! We won haha.

Chef: I will see everybody at the campfire tonight. Courtney, gather your team and decide who you are sending home.

(Later that day the girls of Team Crying Toddlers sit about the trailers)

Tonya: Aaron did that

Rebecca: That's right

Siearra: Then our vote is settled

(At the Camp fire both Team Foul Maggots and Crying Toddlers are gathered)

Chef: Team Crying Toddlers, despite Courtney's attempts to lead the team you still lost. I am going to change things tonight and show the videos of who you all chose to vote off.

Courtney (Confession): The girls want to vote off Aaron, but I'm sticking to what I originally planned

Tonya (Confession): I know Courtney wants Gwen gone… but she did not go behind the team

Cody (Comfession): Siearra told me what you did man. So much for the Guys alliance.

Siearra (Confession): You broke Rebecca's heart, that was a mistake.

Mike (Confession): Aaron wants me gone, I have to get rid of him first

Gwen (Confession): Aaron, I think he knows it

Rebecca (Confession): I can't do it, I can't vote him off

Aaron (Confession): I'm voting myself off. I messed up by helping Duncan. I can't continue knowing what I did to my team

(Everyone looks at Aaron)

Chef: So it's pretty clear who is going home today… or perhaps it's not.

Aaron: What do you mean?

Chef: Team Foul Maggots won while having a disadvantage which means they won a reward. Duncan as the team captain you get to chose one member of Team Crying Toddlers to join your team.

Duncan: Really? I chose Aaron

Chef: Congrats Aaron it looks like your not going home tonight. That means the person being eliminated is the person with the second most votes… Gwen.

Gwen: What? But?

Chef: Was that a good enough twist for you Chris?

Chris: Yes actually

(Soldiers escort Gwen from the area)

Chef: What twist will happen next week. Will Aaron fit in with his new team? Why could Rebecca not vote him off? Fun out next time on Total Drama Boot Camp!


	6. Total Drama Boot Camp Aftermath One

Total Drama Boot Camp Aftermath I: The First Five

(The camera's open inside a large studio. Inside Geoff and Bridgette sit on a couch while fans look on)

Geoff: Hello everyone and welcome to the Total Drama Boot Camp Aftermath show

Bridgette: It's been so long since we got to do this show

Geoff: Too long if you ask me haha

Bridgette: To celebrate our return we will be featuring the largest group of special guest to date

Geoff: As well as the largest peanut gallery to date

(The camera pans to show everyone from Total Drama Island, Revenge of the Island, and Pahkitew Island who was not competing in this season)

Geoff: Chef has been putting our friends over at Boot Camp through some nasty challenges

Bridgette: And sadly some did not live up to Chef's standards and landed right here with the rest of us.

Geoff: We will bring them out in the order that they were eliminated from the show. Starting with the Zombie Obsessed Shawn

Bridgette: Everyone's favorite Drama Boy Trent

Harold: As if…

Bridgette: Sorry Harold

Geoff: One third of the triplet brothers Josh

Bridgette: Derrick

Geoff: And finally, you love her or you hate her but there is not in between… Gwen.

(The fans have a mix of boos and cheers)

(Trent walks out into view)

Trent: Now what is with all the Gwen haters?

Geoff: Treeent you were not suppose to come out yet.

Trent: Oh sorry man, I'm second right?

Bridgette: No Trent now that your out here take a seat

Geoff: This is not the right order Bridge

Bridgette: It didn't matter Geoff. So Trent what was your time on Total Drama Boot Camp

Trent: It was like Action, I was not there long enough to really get a feel for things

Geoff: But you sure did get a taste, in fact let's take a look back on why Trent is here with us now.

(The tv above Geoff and Bridgette plays the scene where Trent was unable to finish his dish)

Trent: It was raw fish eggs man

DJ: That's just caviar man, food for the heart

Trent: With some of your mama's spice I'm sure. But by itself… ugh

Geoff: Speaking of not being able to eat actual food, and because someone messed the order up, here is Josh

(Josh enters waving and sits next to Trent)

Josh: You saw the episode, I told everyone I was a vegan.

Geoff: That's weak man

(Bridgette slaps Geoff)

Geoff: Ah babe what was that for?

Bridgette: I'm a vegan!

Geoff: Yeah… but your… you know… a cute vegan.

Owen: Hey Josh!

Josh: Oh hey Owen!

Geoff: You two know each other?

Josh: Of course! My brothers and I went to the same high school as Owen.

Owen: Did you bring me that steak you couldn't eat.

Josh: Yeah big guy it's right here

(Josh pulls an old steak out of nowhere and throws it across the room. Owen catches it in his mouth and proceeds to eat it)

Katie/Sadie: Ewwwwww!

Noah: Yeah, that's totally gross

Bridgette: Let's… move on to the next guest. Thank you Trent and Josh.

(They join the rest of the peanut gallery)

Geoff: Before we bring out another contestant let's watch a reel of everyone's favorite That's gonna leave a….

Brick: I'm here!

(Brick runs into the room in a full military uniform)

Geoff: Dude you were suppose to be here an hour ago

Brick: I know sir… but the chiefs has us run more drills than I was expecting.

Bridgette: I almost forgot! This season of Total Drama Aftermath will have a third host. In honor of this being a military inspired season Brick will join Geoff and I as co host.

Geoff: Bridgette's idea

(Brick take a seat between the two of them)

Brick: Let's bring out our next guest uhhh

Bridgette: Shawn

Brick: Shawn!

(Shawn walks out and sits on the couch next to theirs)

Brick: So… Shawn… how… was… your… time… on…

Shawn: Are you reading from a price of paper

Brick:... no

Geoff: Ignore him. Tell me Shawn how did it feel to go from a finalist in Pahkitew Island to being the first one eliminated in Boot Camp.

Shawn: This season was rigged from the start. They did not put any of my friends in this season. Jasmine…

Jasmine: Aw you missed me?

Shawn: Of course, also Sky and Dave

Dave: Could you not put me in the same sentence as Sky

Sky: Seriously Dave, when will you get over what happened last season?

Dave: Never

Shawn: Yeah… also I was played hard

Geoff: By Duncan?

Shawn: No

Bridgette: By Heather

Shawn: Actually she has not done much this season

Bridgette: Then who played you?

Shawn: It was that backstabbing SOB Hector

Brick: Watch your language soldier!

Shawn: Sorry, the guy agreed we would vote Duncan off then turned around and voted me off instead

Josh: He did it to me too

Trent: Wow and I thought he was a nice guy

Derrick: That might be why he is still in the game

Bridgette: Derrick everybody!

(The crowd remains silent)

Derrick: Really? Nothing? You cheered for Josh and he was only in two episodes?

Geoff: We don't know much about you man

Derrick: Oh but Josh you do

Tyler: Yeah Man. He's a vegan

Lindsey: And he went to Tyler's Highschool

Tyler: You mean Owen's Highschool

Linsey: That's what I said

Geoff: Sorry Derrick

Derrick: I'll just join the peanut gallery

(Derrick joins the peanut gallery)

Geoff: Where were we? Oh yeah, everyone welcome our final guest… Gwen!

(Gwen walks out on stage and is hit by a tomato)

Gwen: Seriously… thanks for that

(She sits down)

Bridgette: Sorry Gwen, I told Geoff not to sell vegetables to the fans

Geoff: But I made a killing

Bridgette: Gwen, what did you hate the most about this season

Gwen: Easy, Courtney. That girl grinded my gears this season.

Geoff: And what about Aaron, are you mad Duncan saved him from elimination

Gwen: No

Geoff: It's the reason your in this seat and he's not

Gwen: I was mad about the secret alliance he has with Duncan, but turns out it worked for him.

Bridgette: He has been lucky. It's almost like him winning is in the writers name.

Geoff: Who cares about the writer

(The lights go out)

Bridgette: What? What happened?

Leonard: Geoff has made the writer angry

Sugar: Trust him… he's a wizard.

(Geoff turns on a flashlight showing only his face)

Geoff: Thanks everyone for watching this episode of the Total Drama Boot Camp Aftermath Show

(Bridgette takes the light from Geoff)

Bridgette: Join Chef and the other contestants on the next episode of Total Drama Boot Camp!

 **Total Drama Boot Camp Recap:**

 **Solders Remaining: Duncan, Aaron, Hector, Heather, Chris, Emily, Lane, Zack, Zoie, Courtney, Siearra, Cody, Mike/Mal, Tonya, Rebecca**

 **Soldiers Eliminated: Shawn, Trent, Josh, Derrick, Gwen**

 **Thanks to those who continue to read this fanfic, if you enjoy if please leave a review to let me know what I can do to make the story better. Thank you**


	7. Episode Six: When Couples Clash

Ep. 6: When Couples Clash

(Chef blows his whistle sharply)

Chef: Welcome back to Total Drama Boot Camp civilians! Last time you were here we have a massive game of Capture the flag between Team Foul Maggots led by Duncan and Team Crying Toddlers led by Courtney… oh and Gwen too. After Aaron's alliance with Duncan was revealed to the rest of his team it seemed like he was the one to go home but thanks to Team Foul Maggots winning with a disadvantage Duncan chose to spare Aaron and bring him to their side. Poor Gwen who only received one vote thanks to Courtney was sent home. What will happen next. You better stick around to find out!

(Aaron rolls around on the ground before sitting up. He looks over to see Duncan is also awake)

Duncan: Can't sleep?

Aaron: If I miss one thing about being on Team Crying Toddlers it's the trailers

Duncan: Are you sure that's all you miss?

Aaron: (thinking of Rebecca) Yeah I'm sure

Duncan: Good because I need your head in the game today. We have nine members of our team. The others only have six, I intend to make that five today.

Aaron: Of course, don't worry you can count one me

Duncan (confessions): I better be able to count on him, if he lets his feelings for Rebecca get in the way he's gone. Alliance or not.

Aaron (Confession): Come on Aaron you have to forget about her. She is your enemy now.

(At Team Crying Toddlers girls trailers. Rebecca sits up in her bed with a pillow covering her muffled crys)

Tonya: Come on girl you got to forget about him.

Courtney: If you don't shut her up I am going to go crazy

Siearra: She had her heartbroken Courtney, how would you feel if Duncan did this to you

Courtney: What? I don't care about Duncan

(Rebecca uncovers her face as her makeup is seen smerred on the pillow)

Rebecca: You… you don't?

Courtney: Of course not, look Rebecca you can't let a guy affect your gameplay. This is two million big ones we are talking about.

Rebecca: But I liked him

Courtney: Obviously…. but he cared more about the game then you

Tonya: That's harsh girl

Rebecca: No it's the truth, your right Courtney. If he doesn't care about me why should I care about him

Courtney: Exactly

Rebecca: Thanks for caring Courtney

Courtney: Of course

Courtney (confession): Finally! I was going to rip my hair out if I heard about sob

(At the guys trailer Cody and Mike have their faces against the door)

Cody: They stopped Crying

Mike: Aww come on

Cody: What? Would you rather she stayed upset?

Mike: No! That's not what I was saying

Cody: I hope not, I feel bad for her. I can't believe Aaron went behind our backs the way he did.

Mike: Well we still have the guys alliance

Cody: You mean you and I

Mike: Yes

Cody: I guess we could still have an alliance, just don't shoot me in the back

Mike: You're starting to sound like Aaron

Cody: You're right, I'm sorry Mal… ugh I mean Mike

Mike (confession): Why does everyone think Mal is coming back. I got rid of him, he is gone, vanished, locked away… Mal is completly… (Mike's eye twitches before his hair falls over his eyes) …. back.

(Back at the tents)

Heather: You see that girl over there

Emily: Who Zoie?

Heather: Yes, she's the only girl on the team apart from us, we could use her in our alliance

Emily: But I thought you said not to trust anyone?

Heather: I did, but look at Hector, he has been talking to the twins a lot so I assume they are forming their own alliance. If that's true we need to even the odds

Emily (confession): Heather is so smart, it's probably why she made it to the final two in season one, or was it season four? Rebecca had told me she won one of them.

(Chef's voice is soon heard over the intercom)

Chef: Attention Ladies! Today's challenge will take place at the Boot Top Mountain!

Zack: Where is that

Lane: It's the giant mountain duh

Hector: Lane we talked about this. Respect your brother

Lane: Sorry Hector

Chef: Get here ASAP!

Aaron: I thought we might get a break today.

Chris: With Chef? Yeah right.

(Both Team Foul Maggots and Team Crying Toddlers head up the mountain Zoie walks away from the others Lonny upset)

Heather: Now's your chance, go get her to join the alliance

Emily: I'll try

(Emily approaches Zoie)

Emily: Hey Zo

Zoie: Oh hey Emily

Emily: Are you ok? You seem upset

Zoie: Just a bit

(Emily and Zoie both look towards Mike who has his arm around Cody, the two of them laughing)

Zoie: He hasn't looked my way once today

Emily: Who Mal?

Zoie: That's not his name

Emily: But everybody calls him that

Zoie: Yeah… but… nevermind

Emily: Look, Heather and I are making an alliance

Zoie: Your making an alliance with Heather?

Emily: Yes, and we want you in.

Zoie: I'm in

Emily: Wait really?

Zoie: Yeah

Emily: Oh wow, great come on

Zoie (confession): Joining an alliance with Heather. She is the first one to ask me, and if Mike can change I guess she can too.

(Both teams reach the top of the mountain where Chef is waiting with a pile of rope)

Cody: Ugh what's with the rope Chef?

Chef: That's commander chef to you!

Cody: Sorry

Chef: Today's challenge will be a game of Bull

Heather: Excuse me?

Mike: It's a game where a group of people will attempt to hunt down and tie up another group of people. We would play this all the time in pris… ugh Princess Camp.

Duncan: Haha you were in a.. haha princess Camp

Mike: Sure was

Duncan: Hahaha

Chef: Enough! Thank you Mike for explaining today's challenge, but allow me to finish explaining. Team Fouls Maggots will attempt to hide from Team Crying Toddlers while Team Crying Toddlers will attempt to capture them with this rope like so.

(Chef throws the rope around Chris tieing him up)

Chef: Hey!

Chef: As Team Foul Maggots disadvantage they will have to play the challenge without Chris

Duncan: Aw come on

Aaron: It's alright we are still up by two people

Duncan: Don't jinx us

Chef: Team Foul Maggots you get a five minutiae head start

(Chef blows his whistle and Team Foul Maggots separate. Aaron and Duncan, Hector, Zack, and Lane, and Heather, Zoie and Emily)

Courtney: Tonya we need to go after Duncan

Tonya: Actually girl I think it would be best if you took Rebecca

Courtney: What? Why?

Tonya: Because Duncan took Aaron, this could be your chance to settle your… guy problems

Courtney: Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Rebecca me and you are going to take down Duncan and Aaron!

Rebecca: Right! Sure thing!

Chef: Five minutes is up, Team Crying Toddlers lucky hunting!

(Team Crying Toddlers head down the mountain in groups. Courtney and Rebecca, Siearra and Tonya,and Mike and Cody)

(Hector and the twins walked on the mountain side helping each other down various cliffs and ledges)

Hector: See guys, you're brothers, when you help each other you can't be stopped

Zack: Yeah man you are right, thanks

Hector: No problem

Hector (Confession): Ugh being this nice cannot be healthy. I need to send the brothers home before they learn I got their third half eliminated. But which of them is the bigger threat?

(Tonya and Siearra notices the three boys and successfully capture them with the rope)

Tonya: Look who we got here, the three stooges wannabes

Hector: Haha very funny

(Mike and Cody run through the woods with their rope until Mike comes to a stop)

Cody: Mike what's wrong?

Mike: You're what's wrong

Cody: What do you mean?

Mike: You know about Mal, you don't trust me… I mean him.

Cody: Mike you're getting red buddy

Mike: You are too much of a risk Cody, I can't let my secret get out

Cody: Wait Mike… Nooo!

(Mike approaches Cody before turning and breaking the camera)

(Duncan and Aaron walk through some woods)

Aaron: Woods? On a Mountain?

Duncan: Welcome to Canada my friend

Aaron: Yeah, I'm not from around here. I'm from the big apple. New York City.

Duncan: Dude the guys may have ran by your place in World Tour

Aaron: I know, it is cool to think about. Hey is that Heather.

Duncan: Yeah, Zoie and Emily too

(Heather, Emily, Zoie, Duncan, and Aaron all meet in the woods)

Heather: You are going to give away our hiding spot

Courtney: Not much of a hiding spot

(Courtney and Rebecca appear and begin throwing their rope. They successfully capture the three girls but Duncan and Aaron manage to slip away)

Courtney: We are not going to let them get away!

(Courtney chases after them followed slightly behind by Rebecca. The four run almost all the way back to the top of the mountain. Courtney throws some rope which wraps around Duncan's knee)

Courtney: I got him, now go get Aaron!

(Rebecca backs Aaron to the edge of the large mountain)

Rebecca: I'm sorry Aaron

Aaron: You don't have to do this Bec

Rebecca: I don't want to

Courtney: Do it or you are eliminated

(Rebecca prepares to throw the rope at Aaron but Duncan suddenly yells out)

Duncan: If she gets you your done Aaron, eliminated

(This causes Rebecca to put her guard down)

Duncan: Now Aaron!

(Aaron attempts to take the rope from Rebecca causing a fight among the two. They stumble over the side of the mountain. Aaron grabs the mountain with his right hand while holding one end of the rope in his other. At the end of the rope Rebecca holds on)

Aaron: Rebecca!

Rebecca: Don't… don't let me go

(Aaron looks below Rebecca and notices water at the bottom of the mountain)

Aaron: I'm sorry bec, but I can't go home.

Rebecca: Aaron please

(Aaron releases the rope and Rebecca falls down into the water. Once she is back on ground Aaron pulls himself over the mountain side. Chef lands in a chopper)

Chef: Congratulations Team Foul Maggots. Duncan, looks like you chose the right soldier for your army.

Duncan: I always do

Chef: Courtney

Courtney: Yeah I know, I'll see you at the fire pit too.

(At the fire pit)

Chef: Team Crying Toddlers, are you crying yet

Courtney: Somebody is

(They all look to Rebecca)

Chef: Is this because you know you are going home

Rebecca: No it's because of… wait I'm going home?

Chef: That's right Rebecca, with three votes against you.

Rebecca: What about Cody? He isn't here, he did not vote.

Chef: Our soldiers are currently on the hunt for cody. But we won't have to go on a hunt for you.

(Chef snaps his fingers and soldiers escort Rebecca away)

Chef: Love hurts, that's why it's not allowed in the military. Tune in next time on Total Drama Boot Camp!


	8. Episode Seven: The Hunt for Cody

Ep Seven: The Hunt for Cody

(All the contestants lie asleep as the sun begins to rise over the horizon. The peace is broken by the voice of Chris blasting over the intercom)

Chris (intercom): Attention Cadets! Wow that's actually fun to say, meet me in the mess fall as soon as you can lift your deadweight. Haha Chris out!

(All the contestants meet at the mess hall where Chris is no longer in his prison orange but instead in camo clothing)

Chris: Welcome everyone

Duncan: Chris what are you doing on the intercom

Aaron: And what's with the new get up? Are we finally getting out these orange jumpsuits

Heather: I honestly forgot you were wearing those

Chris: No you are not getting out of those jumpsuits, and to answer your question Duncan. Chef had to leave on a very top secret mission and seeing as I'm the only one here with any hosting experience I have been placed in charge of today's episode.

Duncan: That's great, you can go ahead and give us the win

Courtney: Umm excuse me, you can't do that

Duncan: Whatever, at least give us the reward we deserve for winning yesterday's challenge with a disadvantage

Chris: Actually you won't be getting an award and I'm no longer on your team

Hector: What do you mean?

Chris: Since I'm currently in charge and the teams are a little lopsided I have decided to do a team shake up

Mike: So you are changing the teams up

Chris: That's right Mike

Mike: Perfect

Mike (confession): I hope I'm switched to the other team. I can't let the others know I'm the reason Cody is gone

Duncan (confession): Why would he do this? He was on the winning team? Chris is going down.

Chris: Team Foul Maggots will now consist of Aaron, Emily, Heather, Hector, Zack and Courtney.

Courtney (confession): I'm on Aaron's team again? UGH!

Heather (confession): At least I still have Emily on my side, it's a shame Zoie is now my enemy though

Hector (confession): Now I can't get rid of Lane, guess I just have to focus on Zack

Chris: Team Crying Toddlers will now consist of Duncan, Zoie, Mike, Lane, Siearra, and Tonya

Tonya (confession): It's sucks to lose my girl Courtney as an ally, but you gotta do what you gotta do

Zoie (confession): I'm on a team with Mike, perhaps we can have a chance to talk about what's been going on recently

Chris: Now that the teams are even once more I will now announce today's challenge.

Siearra: How can you even think about a challenge when Cody is missing

Duncan: I'm sure the guy is fine, the military is searching for him remember

Chris: Actually they aren't, they went over their search and rescue budget

Zack: Already?

Chris: Yep, that's why it's now up to is believed to be somewhere on this base. The first team to find him and bring him back here will win the challenge. The other team will send someone home.

Mike (confession): This isn't good, if one of these teams find Cody he will rat me out. I can't let that happen

Mike: If the military couldn't find him how can we?

Siearra: Have faith, I will find cody! I'm coming Honey!

(Siearra runs out the mess hall while the others look at each other)

Zack: So if there going to be some kind of ten minute delay for one team or what?

Chris: No disadvantage today, we need as much daylight as possible to find Cody, that means Go!

(The rest of the contestants walk out the mess hall)

Heather: I think it's best if we split into groups, I'll take Emily

(Team Foul Maggots look around before agreeing with Heather. Heather and Emily split followed by Hector and Zack. Only Aaron and Courtney stood without a partner)

Aaron: Look like we are

Courtney: Forget it traitor. I'll find Cody on my own.

Aaron: Really? In this giant base? And what if you go missing too.

Courtney: Fine, just don't slow me down.

(Courtney and Aaron leave together)

Aaron (confession): My team is full of people who know what I have done to betray them. If I plan on staying around I need an ally, seeing as Heather has Emily and Hector has Zack that means I'm stuck with Courtney.

(Team Crying Toddlers look on as Team Foul Maggots separate)

Mike: Looks like they are breaking into groups, we should do the same thing

Duncan: No, I'm tired of my team always breaking apart. We are staying together

Mike: Then at least allow me to go find Siearra

Duncan: Fine but make it quick

(Mike separates from the rest of the group)

Zoie: Aw I was hoping me and Mike could talk some

Duncan: You can talk after we find Cody

Tonya: Besides girl, that boy ain't no good for you

Zoie: But he's not a bad person

Lane: Mike was the last one seen with Cody before he disappeared. He may be worse than you know.

(Siearra walks around the woods in search for Cody before Mike finds her)

Siearra: Cody! Cody come out!

Mike: Hey Siearra

Siearra: Mike I can't find him anywhere.

(Siearra hugs Mike and starts to cry)

Mike: Shh don't cry

Mike (confession): Look at my shirt, this is not rain. That girl would have flooded the entire base if I did not do something

Mike: Follow me I think I may know where he is

Siearra: Really?

(Mike nods and takes Siearra by the hand. He leads her through the woods until they come to a small cave)

Mike: Check inside

Siearra: Cody!

(Siearra runs into the cave followed by Mike. Inside is Cody handcuffed to the wall with tape over his mouth)

Cody: Mmmm… mmmm

Siearra: Oh my Cody! Mike help me

(Siearra removes the tape)

Cody: That's not Mike, it's Mal!

Siearra: What?

(Siearra turns to see Mike with a second pair of handcuffs)

Siearra: No!

(Aaron and Courtney walk along an airstrip together and find the old Total Drama World Tour Plane)

Aaron: Hey isn't this the plane you flew on during the third season?

Courtney: I thought this piece of junk was destroyed

Aaron: Looks like they rebuild it. It has Chris's face on it and everything

Courtney: Eww, that ruins it

Aaron: So you liked it

Courtney: No, it was already horrible

Aaron: I'm not sure you mean that

Courtney: What do you mean

Aaron: You seemed happy when you was singing

Courtney: I wasn't

Aaron: Oh come on Courtney, how about this one. Up up up up…. sing sing sing sing… we're flying and singing we're flying and singing….

(Courtney just stood there and stared at Aaron)

Courtney: I'm not going to sing that…

Aaron: Come fly with us… come fly with us

Courtney: Come and fly with us.

Aaron: Ha, got you

Courtney: Only because I'm such a great singer

(The two laugh together before Courtney stops)

Courtney: Stop distracting me. I need to find Cody

Aaron: Alright let's do it

Courtney (confession): I was not smiling, not in front of that traitor.

Aaron (confession): I can't believe I made Courtney smile, I must not be that bad of a guy after all.

(Hector and Lane walk down a long dirt road before running into Heather and Emily)

Hector: Look who we have here. Ms Silent Treatment

Heather: What's that supposed to mean?

Hector: Well you are normally on everyone's bad side this point in the season. But it seems like you have barely spoken to anyone.

Emily: We talk all the time

Heather: Shut up Emily

Emily: Sorry

Heather: Oh and what about you? You seem awfully mysterious yourself.

Hector: I've had friends, Shawn and Josh.

Heather: Both of whom were eliminated right after you became friends with them.

Zack: That does seem weird

Hector: It's just some bad luck. Your still here Zack

Zack: Yeah, that's also true

Hector: Look Heather, you might have been the big bad girl in previous seasons but you don't scare me

Emily: We are all on the same team

Heather: Listen to her or you'll see why I was the big bad girl

(Hector and Heather touch foreheads together before they along with Zack and Emily all get shot with needles)

Hector: What… the…

(They all fall asleep and Mike comes out of a bush carrying a gun)

Mike: Six down… six to go.

(Duncan, Tonya, Lane, and Zoie walk through the woods)

Duncan: Siearra! Mike!

Duncan (confession): Here we are suppose to be searching for Cody but end up with two of my own people missing. I knew I should not have let Mike go off on his own.

(As Team Crying Maggots search the woods Lane finds a cave and points it out)

Lane: Guys I think I found something

(The team examines the cave)

Zoie: Cody could be in there but I think one of us should wait out here

Duncan: I'll do it, just don't get lost in there

(All but Duncan enter the cave. As Duncan waits outside he hears shuffling in nearby bushes. He goes to check it out but hears Zoie's voice yell his name. He enters the cave)

Duncan: Cody?, Siearra?

Heather: Ugh hello, we are here too

Duncan: How did you all end up here.

Hector: Your friend Mike shot us with some sleeping darts. We woke up handcuffed in this cave.

Zoie: But… why would Mike…

Duncan: It wasn't Mike, it was Mal

(Suddenly rocks fall covering the entrance of the cave causing it to go dark. Outside the cave Mike is revealed laughing)

Mike (Confession): Now all that is left is Aaron and Courtney

(Aaron and Courtney are searching the armory together)

Courtney: Where can he be?

Aaron: We haven't checked the woods yet

Courtney: I'm sure someone already has

Aaron: It might still be a good idea

Courtney: Just let me think

Aaron: Why won't you just take my advice for once?

Courtney: Because I don't need it, not from a traitor

Aaron: So that's why your so mad at me

Courtney: Of course that's why I'm mad at you

Aaron: You should know I joined an alliance with Duncan because he wanted to check on you

Courtney: Hahahaha

Aaron: What?

Courtney: He doesn't care about me. He wanted you in an alliance because he didn't trust his own team and needed an ally when the merge happens.

Aaron: How do you know

Courtney: Because if anyone knows Duncan it's me

Aaron: What if we make a deal

Courtney: What kind of deal

Aaron: If Duncan thinks of me as an ally let me play one, and when the time comes I'll let him go

Courtney: That could work

(Courtney is shot in the back by a dark)

Courtney: Ow… wow… I feel so…

(Courtney falls asleep)

Aaron: Courtney!

(Aaron runs to her and catches her before she hits the ground. Mike comes from behind a corner)

Mike: Aaron

Aaron: Mal

Mike: Yes, that's me.

Aaron: What are you doing?

Mike: Well you are my enemy, I'm just making sure you can't find Cody

(Mike aims the gun at Aaron who stands up with his hands in the air)

Aaron: You don't have to do this

Mike: Yes I do, it's the only way I don't get revealed

Aaron: This isn't going to end well

Mike: Not for you

(Mike fires a dart towards Aaron but misses, Aaron runs into the nearby maze and finds a paintball gun picking it up)

Mike: Come out come out wherever you are

(A game of cat and mouse is played as Mike attempts to locate Aaron in the maze. Mike stands still and listens to his surroundings. He turns to see a hail storm of paintballs falling towards him. He is hit constantly with paintballs until he falls over dropping his gun. Aaron moves over him with the paintball gun pointed at him)

Aaron: You lose

(Aaron takes Mike to Chris and throws him down in front of him)

Chris: You were suppose to bring me Cody

Aaron: Go ahead Mal, tell him everything.

(After Mike tells Chris everything the other contestants are saved from the cave)

Chris: Congratulations Team Foul Maggots. You are the winners of today's challenge. Team Crying Toddlers, I'll see you at the Campfire ceremony. That includes you Cody.

Siearra: Ehhhh Cody!

(Cody is squeezed by Siearra)

(At the Campfire all of Team Crying Toddlers sit except for Mike)

Duncan: Where's Mike?

Chris: Mike has been sent to Chef, he will be dealt with immediately.

Lane: So he's out the show, no need for a elimination ceremony?

Chris: Yes Mike is out the game, but you will still be booting another member of your team. So decide wisely.

(The team goes to vote)

Duncan (confessional): I honestly don't know who to vote off. No one deserves to go home other than Mal. I guess Siearra, if she would not have separated we might not of been captured.

Chris: The vote are in. The following campers are safe… Tonya, Duncan, Lane, and Zoie. Cody and Siearra, the love birds, one of you are going home today.

Cody: What? But I've been trapped inside a cave all day

Chris: Haha, I know, That's why your safe. Siearra you heading home

Siearra: Can I at least have a goodbye kiss… Cody?

Cody: I… I guess

Siearra: Ehhh

(Siearra and Cody lean in for a kiss but guards take Siearra and escort her away)

Siearra: Noooo! I need my kiss!

Chris: In other news, Team Crying Toddlers beginning tomorrow I'll be joining your team.

(The team sighs)

Chris: Who will turn evil tomorrow? What new alliance could form. Will I be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Boot Camp.


	9. Episode Eight: No Rest for the Weary

Ep 8: No Rest for the Weary

(At the trailers the new teams of Team Foul Maggots and Team Crying Toddlers argued over who has claims to the trailers)

Duncan: The trailers belong to team Crying Toddlers

Courtney: You were not even on the team when we won the trailers

Duncan: I am now!

Aaron: Perhaps the original winners of the trailers should get to sleep in them

Heather: Why? So you can sleep in them?

Aaron: Well technically I would be sleeping in them

(The arguing grows louder as everyone begins yelling over one another. Suddenly a loud commotion is heard coming towards them)

Lane/Zack: What is that noise?

Zoie: Look out!

(Chef appears driving a bulldozer, everyone runs as he runs into the trailers destroying them)

Hector: Noo! Chef what was that for?

(Chef blows his whistle as he steps off the dozer)

Chef: Enough fighting! The trailers belong to no one. You can thank Chris for mixing the teams up

Chris: You put me in charge

Chef: I know. Now that you have nowhere to sleep I have the perfect challenge

Emily: But it's midnight

Chef: There's no time to sleep during war. Your challenge is to use any materials on this base to create your own sleeping quarters. The team to create the best homes according to me wins the challenge

Hector: Taking no time to get into this challenge are you chef

Chef: The challenge starts now!

Cody: Guess not

(Team Foul Maggots and Crying Toddlers scatter. Hector and Zack catch up to Heather and Emily)

Heather: Ugh what do you want?

Hector: I wish to apologize about this morning. We are on the same team and I'm sorry for mistrusting you

Heather: Oh I'm sure you are

Hector: Allow me to prove it to you

Heather: What are you suggesting?

Hector: Come walk with me

(Hector and Heather leave Emily and Zack alone)

Lane: Soo

Emily: Yay perhaps we can get some camera time

Chef (Intercom): Haha! Not a chance, switch the cameras to someone more interesting

Emily: Wait!

(The camera changes to an intern)

Emily (confession): I'm not interesting? I'll show Chef just you watch

(Duncan and Cody are seen walking together behind the intern)

Cody: So you want me in an alliance with you? Aren't you still mad about me punching you in the face?

Duncan: That was way back in season three bro. Besides now that Aaron is on the other team I need a new ally

Cody: Aaron being on opposite teams did not stop you before

Duncan: Your right, but he is getting close with Courtney

Cody: Tell you what, I'll join you. I owe you one for helping to vote off Siearra

Cody (confession): Did that sound harsh?

(Aaron and Courtney walked together laughing)

Aaron: Oh that's a good one Courtney

Courtney: Haha I know

Courtney (confession): Me and Aaron are not friends, I mean he is cute… I mean cool. I'm not going to mess with guys, I learned that the hard way through Duncan and Scott.

Aaron (confession): Courtney and I are just friends. I like Rebecca, or liked her. I did kind of drop her off a cliff

(Tonya, Lane, Zoie, and Chris walk until the discover a large stockpile of bricks)

Lane: That would work great as a foundation

Tonya: Great idea Lane, if only we had a way to carry them. Chris and Zoie, why don't you go find a basket or something

Chris: Yeah I don't think Mrs Redhead is going anywhere

(Zoie is on the ground crying)

Tonya: Yo girl what's your issue

Zoie: I'm… I'm sorry, I just miss Mike

Chris: Haha oh you mean Mal

(Zoie grows angry and attacks Chris before the two are separated)

Zoie: Your dead McLean

Lane: Calm down Zoie

Zoie: Fine, just let go of me

Chris: Cranky much

Tonya: Zoie and I will go find something to carry the bricks

Lane: I'll stay here with Chris

Tonya: Alright be back soon

(Hector and Heather stumbleupon Lane and Chris)

Hector: Well what do we have here

Lane: Sorry Hector, we found these bricks first

Hector: Looks like there's plenty to go around

Chris: As if we would help you

Heather: Please, as if we would ask for the bricks. We are here to take them

(Hector and Heather pick up as much as they can carry and run off)

Lane: Hey come back with those!

(Chris and Lane run after them leaving the bricks behind)

(Zack follows Emily as she runs from camera to camera, all of them turning away from her)

Emily: Why is all the camera people ignoring

Zack: Probably because your not with Heather

Emily: What does she have that I don't?

Zack: Well she's mean

Emily: That's it! Where's Aaron.

Zack: Why do you need to find…

(Emily runs off leaving Zack behind. All the camera men turn back to face him)

Zack: Umm, Hey.

(Courtney and Aaron walk onto a pile of chopped wood)

Aaron: Is it just me or is this too big of a coincidence

Courtney: Who cares, it helps us so get to grabbing

(Aaron and Courtney begin carrying wood until Duncan and Cody appear)

Duncan: Bingo

Courtney: Oh no no no, this is our wood. We found it.

Cody: But there is so much, you can't even carry it all

Duncan: Come on Aaron, tell miss grouchy pants here to share her wood

Aaron: It's our wood

Duncan: Oh so you're on her side?

Aaron: I'm on her team

Duncan: Never stopped you before

(Duncan and Aaron touch foreheads)

Courtney (confession): Wow, I can't believe Aaron stood up to Duncan like that, for me.

(Cody grabs a pile of wood and runs followed by Duncan)

Courtney: How could you let them get some wood

Aaron: Duncan was distracting me

Courtney: Whatever let's go

(Courtney and Aaron take their wood but are stopped by a voice)

Emily: Aaron!

(They turn to see Emily)

Aaron: Hey Em, we are kind of in a hurry, if you want to get some of that wood you can…

(Aaron is stopped by a slap to the face from Emily)

Aaron: Owww!

Emily: That's for trying to tell me what to do

(Another slap)

Emily: That's for Rebecca, and this…

(Emily's hand is caught by Courtney)

Courtney: Touch him again and I touch you

(Camera men run to the scene)

Emily: Yes! I'm on Camera

Aaron (confession): She wanted to be on camera? How does that have to do with getting slapped. Owww

Emily (confession): Wow, all those cameras on me felt so good. I'll have to apologize to Aaron later, perhaps off camera

(Tonya and Zoie arrive back at the bricks with a wheelbarrow and load it up)

(Back at Camp both teams have gathered and have started building their respective shelters)

Chef: And Time!

(Both teams step away from their buildings and are surprised that they are exact replicas of each other)

Chef: This is not how I expected this challenge to go. Team Crying Toddlers win!

Courtney: How? Our buildings look exactly the same

Chef: False! Team Crying Toddlers used more brick while Team Foul Maggots used more wood. Don't make me recite Three little Piglets to you.

Heather: Yes please don't

Chef: Foul Maggots I'll see you at the campfire, one of you are going home tonight

(They all sigh)

(At the campfire)

Chef: If you receive a marshmallow you are safe Zack, Heather, Hector, and Courtney. Aaron you have upset a few people since being here which is probably why you received a slap to the face. Emily, you slapped Aaron and a soldier never hits one of their own. That's why you're going home. Get her out of here!

(Guards escort Emily away)

Chef: Now go get some rest in your cabin

Heather (confession): Why would Emily slap Aaron, now I have no allies. Ughhh Hector!

Hector (confession): It is obvious Emily would react that way. All I had to do was get Heather away from her so the cameras would do the same

Chef: Now that Emily the ally slapper is gone will the teams start acting like a team? Find out next time on Total Drama Boot Camp


End file.
